The Outcome of You and Me
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: Another take on the final scene between Cooper/Violet in 1x07. What if he told her that he wanted to be with her, but not as a friend with special benefits?


Title: The Outcome of You and Me  
Author: MrAprilfoolsWatanuki  
Summary: Another take on the final scene between Cooper/Violet in 1x07.  
What if he told her that he wanted to be with her, but not as a friend with special benefits?  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
A/N: I still think that Violet and Cooper belong together, so this is my weak attempt to show it.  
And just so you guys know, English isn't my native tongue so please forgive me if you find some grammatical errors and misspellings.  
Feedback: Is always appreciated!

* * *

"You can't reject me!" she shouted and looked both confused and frustrated over to Cooper who stood at the other side of her bed. "You have low standards" Violet tried as she saw him bending down and gathered his clothes that were thrown on the floor that he had taken off him while talking about big families and cute babies. "You have no standards"  
"This is different" Cooper stood up straight and looked over to his best friend who had suggested that they could be friends with benefits, yes he wanted her, and her body which was just a few inches away from him. If he would have the courage to reach out his arm, he could probably have touched her. Touched her smooth skin, her brown silky curls and explore parts of her body that he had longed for, fantasized about.

"No it's not different" Violet Turner swallowed down the lump in her throat which only seemed to grow bigger for each and every second that passed that he still was silent. Was it that he didn't like her body? He didn't like what he saw? His rejection felt like a hard punch in her stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "I'm offering you uncomplicated, unemotional sex!"

"No Violet!" Cooper sighed loudly trying not to stare too much at the naked gorgeous woman in front of him that he wished he could touch. "You are not some random girl from the internet that doesn't mean anything and never will" How was she expecting this to be unemotional and uncomplicated? This was not how it was supposed to be, this was the complete opposite – very complicated and full of emotions.

He wanted her body, he wanted her. But not this way, Cooper knew that she had a hard time getting over Alan. The question was, if she ever will be fully over him. It was hard for her seeing her ex-boyfriend marry someone much younger and in her eyes, much prettier than her just moments after they broke up. But in Cooper's brown eyes – Violet was thousands of times much prettier than Cami, however that was just one of many things Violet never would realize. That she was pretty, much prettier than her.

If Violet still had feelings for Alan, Cooper didn't want to hurt her. She was still confused, angry and vulnerable. Sleeping with her just once, would not help to heal any wounds was his conclusion. Even though how much his body wanted hers – his brain talked and made the one and only proper decision.

He wanted to be able to call her _his_.  
_His_ girlfriend, _his_ future wife. Not his friend with special benefits.

"What?" while he'd been standing there shirtless and ponder about the best way to tell her, Violet had already interpret his silence as he'd refused to have sex with her and started to cover up her naked body. "What did you say Cooper?"

"I just don't think that this between us could be unemotional" he mumbles as he watched her putting on the robe again which covered her beautiful curves that he'd secretly checked out while they were draped in clothes."It would be uncomfortable, complicated and it would leave me wanting more"

"We're friends with benefits" she tried to explain to him in a fragile voice and fought back the tears of frustration and the feeling of being rejected of her best friend. The one and only she trusted enough to help her forget and forgive.

He didn't want her, he didn't want her, was all that flew through her head repeatedly times.

"I don't want to be friends with benefits" Cooper sank down on her bed, and picked up the remaining pieces of clothing that were sprinkled over her brown bed cover.  
"For God's sake Cooper! You have sex with people you barely know, you could have gotten STD's and other diseases in places I don't want to know and this could be as easy and simple as when you sleep with some other girl that you've met over the internet!" Violet blinked her tears away quickly; she didn't want to show him how fragile she really felt.

"I want to be more than just a friend with special benefits for you" Cooper cleared his throat. "I want to be the person you call when you're having a bad day, I want to be there for you whenever you need me-"  
"You are already those things to me" Violet cut him off, hoping that it would speed him up to get to the point.  
"I want to be able to hug and kiss you whenever I feel like, just because I can" he fell silent, realizing what he'd just had said. "Does that sound like just 'friends with benefits' to you?"

"Cooper-" her voice was weak and gave him small hints about that she'd been fighting to hold back her tears for a while now.

It was almost like in those silly predictable American feel-good-movies, you know the ones when he gets her at the end; one look was too many, and was one moment too long. Their eyes locked as their gaze met, words weren't needed.

"I would really like that Coop" she whispered before his soft yet demanding lips covered hers entirely.

* * *

Please review and make my day :D


End file.
